Cookies and Milk
Cookies and Milk is the 15th episode of Percy The Small Tank Engine and Friends and the second episode of Season 2. The episode introduces Daisy to the show. The episode was scripted in August and uploaded in December. Plot Daisy the diesel rail-car was called into Knapford by Sir Topham Hatt. As Sir Topham Hatt searched for his job assignment for Daisy in his pants, Percy shunted some express coaches on the line next to Daisy. Daisy thinking that the coaches are for her offered to take passengers inside. After Toby explained that the coaches were for Gordon, Percy pulled a train of chocolate chips and some Milk Tankers. Refusing to take the train, Sir Topham Hatt makes her, and she sulks away. On the way to the Hospital, the cars attempted to run away, this only worked half successfully, as the Milk Tankers ran away. Daisy continued on without a care. The tankers rolled down to Elsbridge where Sir Topham Hatt and Percy were picking up a box of Sir Topham Hatt's new trousers. The cars rolled on to a siding, and the box was squished. AT the Hospital Daisy is asked where the Milk is, however she tries to cover up what happened. The driver explains what happened, and Daisy reluctantly returns for the Milk. Sir Topham Hatt was mourning his pair of trousers, and Percy was singing a song. Daisy tried to couple to the milk as quiet as possible, however the clank noise was too loud and Sir Topham Hatt scolded Daisy and punished her by pulling trucks for a long time. Daisy then quickly delivered the milk to the Hospital. Cast Daisy: Main Role Percy: Main Role Toby: Minor Role Salty: Minor Role Thomas: Cameo Mavis: Cameo The Flying Scotsman: Cameo BoCo: Cameo Goofs *Buffers can be seen where the lower tunnel of the Mountain Tunnel is. *Thomas stops suddenly going over the Sodor Bay Bridge. *The camera shakes at the end of the scene where Daisy arrives at Knapford. *The camera shakes on Sir Topham Hatt's close up. *The camera shakes on Toby's close up. A shadow looms up on Toby while Percy moves the cars away from him. *The camera shakes at the end of the clip where Percy pulls up next to Toby. *The camera shakes at the end of the clip of Daisy's rant. *The camera shakes at the end of clip of Sir Topham Hatt's motto. *Daisy accelerates stops and starts again while leaving Knapford. *Roberto's hand's shadow can be seen pulling the Milk wagons down the hill after they broke free. *The Flying Scotsman shouldn't be in the episode because he was supposed to be away at his railroad. *The camera shakes violently while Sir Topham Hatt screams "Nooo". *The camera shakes on the close up of the Hospital worker. *Thomas backs up and rushes with Annie and Clarabel. You can see Thomas's footplate on the far left of the screen just before he rushes with Annie and Clarabel. *A shadow moves on Percy before he leaves Elsbridge. *Daisy's string is moving up and down on a scene slowed to give time for Salty's introduction. Trivia *The episode ran for 5:30 *The episode introduces Daisy and Salty to the series. *The episode is based on the famous desert "Cookies and Milk". Category:Percy The Small Tank Engine and Friends Category:Percy The Small Tank Engine and Friends Episodes Category:Percy The Small Tank Engine and Friends Season 2 Episodes Category:LNERFlyingScotsman